For example, if a storage included in an information processing apparatus, such as a hard disk, is in failure, an image file is developed in a new hard disk, which replaces the faulty hard disk, using a recovery disk. Examples of the recovery disk may include a potable medium, such as an optical disk. When a display device or an input device is coupled to an information processing apparatus, a data recovery operation may be easily or safely carried out. When a display device or an input device is not coupled to an information processing apparatus, whether a recovery disk inserted into the information processing apparatus is suited for the information processing apparatus may not be recognized through the display device. An improper image file may be written to the hard disk.
Related art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-222106.